


Interim

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Some shots to add to Clark and Bruce's  realtionship.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Other(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Interim

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to procrastinate the next chapter of "Son".  
> Goes before "Changes".

Clark was nervous. It had been two weeks since he rescued Bruce and it’ll be the first time after it that they’ll meet again in person. Oliver Queen organized a “welcome back” party for his friend, claiming it was to also raise money to help the human trafficking victims Green Arrow rescued last month. Clark couldn’t confirm it yet, but he thought Queen had something to do with it, if only by paying the hero to look for Bruce.

For some reason, Queen asked the Daily Planet to send him specifically, so Perry yelled at him to get ready and go to Star City with his coworkers’ curious eyes fixed on him. So, there he was, in Queen’s own big manor watching as Star’s richest played their caring roles against poverty.

“Bruce Wayne! The man we’ve been waiting for!” Queen yelled, walking through his guests towards the main door where Bruce was walking in, smiling shyly at some guests who tried to ask him about his disappearance. “Come I want you to meet someone.”

Clark’s eyes widened comically when he realized Queen was dragging Bruce towards him.

“I called Metropolis, Brucie!” Queen was explaining to an overwhelmed Bruce. Clearly, the blonde Alpha had had enough to drink that night. “I remembered you liked him at your place, so I thought you’d want to take things off your mind for a while.”

Bruce glared at the Alpha, but Queen only smiled cheerfully before practically shoving Bruce into Clark’s chest. Clark fumbled to keep the Omega from falling, sending Queen his own flash of red eyes. Didn’t he know Bruce was with pup!?

Queen’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Have fun, boys!” He said. “But stay out of my office!” Then he sauntered away into the arms of a pretty blonde Beta talking to other guests.

Bruce huffed, annoyed, and looked up to Clark’s eyes. Clark found his arms still around the Omega, and let go as fast as he could trying not to blush too much.

“Sorry,” he stammered.

Bruce smirked his Brucie smirk that meant trouble, and Clark swallowed, looking around for any excuse to leave the Omega’s side. He even tried listening for trouble outside the manor, but there was nothing. Trust the world to be at peace when he most needed it not to.

And Bruce laughed softly as if he knew what the Alpha was thinking.

“I know that look,” he purred. “You’re not leaving me alone, mister…”

Clark waited for Bruce to finish his sentence, then he realized Queen hadn’t introduced them even if he did throw Bruce to him. There was more press present too, and he had no doubt they all had their eyes on the evasive Omega that was selling news faster than hotcakes.

“Umm, Kent,” he said finally. “I’m Clark Kent.”

“Kent,” Bruce finished with a contemplative look. “Nice name,” he nodded his head. “I’m Bruce.”

Clark chuckled.

“I know who you are mister Wayne,” he said, eyes twinkling in delight at their play. “You’d been all my workplace’s been talking about these days.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow and smiled one small fake smile.

“Is it?” He hummed. “All good things I hope,” he said in a teasing voice.

“We’ve met before, actually,” Clark added, remembering that first meeting when he noticed Bruce was faking being drunk. “The Wayne Foundation gala almost a year ago.”

Bruce's face was contemplative again.

“Oh, I think I remember,” he said, flashing a big grin. “How could I forget that nice accent!” He exclaimed, and Clark noticed a few guests turning to look at them with discreet curiosity. “You hit on me, mister Kent,” he winked at the blushing Alpha. “I remember now. Another reason for you to be with me during this… party.”

A waiter walking by offered Bruce a drink, which the Omega declined politely. Since the waiter didn’t even turn to Clark and his “press” badge, Clark motioned to the bar.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asked.

Bruce eyed him curiously.

“I’m pretty sure the press knows everything about a certain rumor about me,” Bruce questioned.

“And I’m pretty sure they have something without alcohol,” Clark smiled. “I’ll even try it for you just to be sure.”

Bruce huffed a laugh, and Clark saw for the first time his eyes lose some of his usual sadness. Besides, if Bruce thought he was only teasing he could flirt back and start working on that friendship they had agreed before.

So, he offered his arm to the Omega, and Bruce took it, taking off the badge and hiding it in Clark’s jacket pocket.

“From now on you’re my plus one, mister Kent,” Bruce claimed, making sure Queen and at least two other waiters heard. “And you can keep whatever you deemed off the record. I don’t really care about that.”

“How about we leave some mystery for the next months,” Clark whispered with a conspirational look. “We don’t want to spoil the news, right, mister Wayne?”

Bruce laughed, and Clark saw again that glint in his eyes.

“Call me Bruce,” he answered. “And in return, I get to use your nice name. Even if I can think of better contexts where I could be using it.”

And Clark could only blush and gape at Bruce’s obvious flirting.

* * *

If he thought Bruce would stop flirting with anything that walked in front of him, he was mistaken. Even after the press claimed that Omega Bruce Wayne found a new Alpha in Queen’s party, Bruce decided to go out with his friend, Alpha Harvey Dent, in what one could describe as a date. Then, some days later, he was seen in a coffee shop with Omega Selina Kyle, also being as close as two lovers could be. That same week, someone claimed that they saw Bruce kissing Beta Silver St. Cloud in one of the socialite's parties.

And so, Bruce got back his playboy slash coquettish Omega Gotham seemed to love.

Clark was trying really hard to not fly over and scent claim him. Just imagining his own scent over Bruce’s cinnamon scent… But they were only friends. And Bruce was still mourning his past Alpha. Clark wouldn’t take advantage of that, of the needs of a pregnant Omega, even if he flew over on his days off work and asked the Omega what kind of exotic dessert he wanted that day.

Bruce didn’t seem to mind having him around to fetch Trdelníks from Prague, and Alfred found it amusing to see Superman in flannel receiving orders from a rich Omega brat.

Then he found out about the Bat.

Bruce was looking through Luthor’s encrypted files since the Beta was trying to associate Lex Corp with WE again when he found a detailed document about Kryptonite, its possible use in weapons, and its repercussions on humans. So far, there were at least four tests subjects with terminal cancer, two dead, a lasergun the Beta wanted to test on Superman, and a heart-like battery to use in a robot he named “Metallo”, also to fight Superman.

When Bruce asked about the effects of the Kryptonite, Clark had been confused, and after he explained that it could probably kill him, Bruce showed him the document and the cave.

“I tried to look for more of his plans,” Bruce said. “I couldn’t find anything on Lex Corp database, I’m guessing it’s not the only one he uses, probably because he knows he can’t be connected to any major business that shows his true self.”

“This?” Clark asked, thinking on how was it that Luthor had Kryptonite.

“It’s not really big,” Bruce shrugged. “He started the project three years ago when every laboratory on Earth wanted to test another planet’s ground. I’m sure Starlabs has its own experiments, so did Waynetech, but we decided it was too dangerous and unstable to really be useful. Luthor wants to hurt people, to hurt you,” he explained, “so it being an unstable battery isn’t a setback.”

“Wait,” Clark floated to the screen, watching the green heart-shaped rock. “How many people do you think have Kryptonite?” He asked, anxious. “I can’t leave them- They could-

“I know,” Bruce stood up and put a hand on Clark's arm, keeping his scent as calm as he could to help the Alpha. “I already called some of the public labs and bought it,” he looked away for a second before returning his eyes on Clark. “I have a friend. She’ll help steal the rest.”

“Steal?”

Bruce arched an eyebrow and smirked.

“You can look the other way if you want to,” the Omega offered. “I only ask you to take her. Flying is faster with you, I’m sure.”

* * *

That’s how he met Selina Kyle, Bruce’s childhood friend from the Narrows. She knew Pamela Isley, the green-extremist working with WE. Apparently, her and Bruce’s coffee date was for the Omega to confirm that Isley was good. A day later, her little group of vegans had been released from prison and Isley had got a new job. Selina herself confessed to being a thief since she could remember.

“You know the Narrows?” She asked during their flight to China. “I know Metropolis worst isn’t close to Gotham best, but imagine Suicide Slum, only darker, poorer, with more gangs and drugs and prostitution,” she commented. “I was a little girl trying to survive that without selling myself.”

Clark was reminded of how much he despised Gotham.

“And now?” He asked, looking over her black outfit and glasses that looked like cat ears. “You follow Robin Hood’s example?”

“Not really,” she purred, activating her glasses and turning to look at the building she was about to break in. “I work in a museum,” she said. “I get to look at pretty things, care for them as if they were mine, and get paid for it. This is just for the thrill of the hunt,” she sighed, nodding to herself. “I’m ready, you can go save kittens in Mexico if you want, just be back in twenty.”

Clark huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why would I do that?” He asked. “I know how important this is.”

“Yeah, but you’d want an alibi,” Selina said. “The farther from here the better.”

And just like that, she jumped off the cliff they were hiding at and ran towards the building. Superman watched her for a few seconds, x-raying the laboratory to reassure himself she was in no great danger. Bruce said she was a professional, but he’d still feel guilty if she was caught trying to help him steal kryptonite.

He flew around Mexico for a while because why not, then he heard a scream for help from the south, and rescued a girl and her dad that were lost in the Amazonia. Then he went to Gotham to Wayne manor and found Alfred in the kitchen with a tablet opened on “how to eat when you’re expecting”. Clark had to suppress a laugh.

“I don’t think Bruce will like that,” he commented, noticing how the Beta didn’t seem surprised about his presence.

“Master Bruce will have to make his own food if he refuses to eat what I give him,” Alfred said with a smirk. “The last time he tried to cook something, he almost set the kitchen on fire.”

Alfred didn’t look up from his tablet, so Clark continued his way through the kitchen and to the studio where the secret entrance to the cave was hidden. Bruce was reading something on the screen and didn’t look away either when Clark entered, but Clark noticed him scenting the air slyly.

“Hi,” Clark said, floating over. “And hi to you too,” he poked Bruce’s abdomen, ignoring the Omega rolling his eyes.

“They can´t even hear you,” Bruce mumbled, battling Clark’s hand away before he could poke him again. “They are still as small as a peanut.”

“They have a heartbeat, and small arms and legs,” Clar said, x-raying the Omega’s womb.

“I’m sure he has alien eyes,” Bruce commented, still staring at the screen, then he seemed to realize what he said because he turned to Clark with a sheepish expression. “I mean the classic picture of a green alien, not you. You have pretty normal human-like eyes.”

Clark smiled softly at the blushing Omega.

“I know what you mean,” he said squeezing Bruce’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I also thought aliens were green and looked like lizards when I was a kid. My parents admitted they found me in a meteorite when I was fourteen. Before that, I just thought my birth parents knew I was different and that was why they decided to leave me.”

Bruce tilted his head with a frown.

“Did you always know you were adopted?” He asked, curious. “When did your powers start showing?”

“Yes, Ma and Pa were honest since I could remember,” Clark shrugged, finding the Omega’s curiosity adorable. “They used to say that they wished upon a star for a baby, and then I fell on their doorstep. Then, when I was old enough to know that wasn’t true, they explained they wanted a baby but had trouble with conceiving, and that they found me abandoned in a field,” he explained, looking as Bruce’s expression changed from curiosity to pained.

“I guess it’s not as hard to believe some parents are able to abandon their pups,” he mumbled sadly, caressing his small bump and thinking about his own charities.

“Not really,” Clark agreed quietly. “Ma and Pa were very brave in taking me in instead of sending me to the government,” he shrugged. “Then, less than a year later I started with the super strength and at six the super speed, the heat vision came at eight, and then the flying when I was twelve. They showed me my ship, which looks more like a crib, and has all these crystals that allow me to see my parents. They showed me how to get into the Fortress and how to use the rest of the crystals to learn about Krypton.”

Bruce smiled softly, and Clark couldn’t help but grin when he noticed it was a _real_ smile, reaching his eyes and making him look younger.

“I also found that thing you like to play with,” he added. “The kind of mask that keeps Clark Kent as unnoticeable as an ant.”

Bruce snorted.

“An ant?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. Clark shrugged. “I can’t believe Lois figured it out with that thing on your face. I guess it’s because she is close to you, even the most inattentive person would notice an ant walking around on their desk.”

Clark blushed hard, and of course, Bruce noticed.

“There’s a story there,” Bruce drawled, smirking evilly.

“Would you look at the time,” Clark said hastily, looking at his non-existent watch on his wrist. “I gotta go back for Selina!”

Then he speeded away, flying out of the cave through Wayne’s forest.

* * *

Clark read _The Gotham Gazette_ online because he would be exiled from the _Planet_ if anyone saw him with a physical copy of the competence. On his computer, he could at least close his tabs and pretend to be working. Besides, since Luthor made public his kryptonite related research (read: since someone leaked the information about his secret experiments), the Planet was focusing on his local millionaire rather than the neighbor.

Bruce was progressing with his plan of cleaning his city. Clark wondered if the Omega would get bored someday and expand his mission to the rest of the world.

He hoped so, really. He was helping a lot of people as Bruce Wayne, Omega billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, and he was ensuring that help was actually helping those who needed it the most as the Bat. It was kind of scary how easy it seemed for him to unmask and fire and destroy someone else’s life, but it was also kind of adorable how he wanted to have a better city for his pup.

At five months, Bruce was still the flirty boy his city loved, the Gotham press was still asking about the Alpha, if he knew the pup’s gender, where was he when he was abducted, what happened to them, if he knew Superman… Apparently, they didn’t notice how far WE had gone to help the poor parts of the city, probably because every time Bruce was in public, he was hanging around someone new, Alpha, Beta, Omega, male or female. Lois thought it was simply because they cared more about billionaire gossip than the well-being of their city.

After what Clark had seen in Gotham he couldn’t blame them, really, it was better to have a distraction from all the bad things happening right under their noses. Besides, it wasn’t as if Bruce was always the front page, that was reserved to the Bat and the human trafficking rings, the drug dealings, and the illegal weapons sales he helped on exposing. Clark did notice that Bruce and his constant “dates” were a good cover. No one would ever suspect the Omega to be the mind behind the Bat symbol leaking sensible information.

He thought about their own not-dates. The omega seemed to like him enough, but Clark could see Bruce holding on the fading scar as long as he could, otherwise the scar would’ve been gone by now. If Bruce’s throat had still a slightly red mark, it was because the Omega wanted to have it, scratching it, pulling off the scab, pinching it… Clark hoped he wouldn’t try to make it more permanent by himself.

Alfred once implied that since Bruce had to grow up without parents, he was unconsciously trying to keep the pup’s mother alive to himself with the only physical reminder he had. And wasn’t that depressive. Clark got to grow into a loving family with Ma and Pa and then got to meet his biological parents through the crystals. Bruce had his own parents for eight years before they were taken violently from him. It helped to understand why he used to drink so much.

Anyway, Clark was sure he liked the Omega, and Bruce’s scent was like a beacon to his inner Alpha. True mates may be a fairytale feature, but it was true that compatible scents lead to a happy mating. Clark couldn’t help but wonder what if. And looking at Bruce being his true self around him only gave him more hopes.


End file.
